Hidden Moments
by Jedi Jesi Jiin
Summary: "Deleted Scenes" in the setting of the "Suns Among Stars Trilogy' timeline. Mainly focusing on Luke and Shmi with a sprinkling of other characters. (No post-trilogy stories until book 3 is done...). All rated 'T' or under. Not in any specific order. (If you have ideas or requests, PM me please.)
1. First Word

**Hidden Moments**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A/N1:**_ **AU story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A/N2:**_ _I do not own Star Wars._

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A/N3:**_ _Please note that this series of stories takes place within the_ _ **"Suns Among Stars Trilogy"**_ _timeline._

 **.**

 **.**

 **First Word:**

It was a particularly hot day, with the two suns doing their utmost to bake every living thing within range of their light. Luke Skywalker wiped the sweat from his brow, finishing the task of tightening the bolts on the condenser of his final moisture vaporator.

It was late afternoon, and despite his supply of water, Luke was feeling the heat more-so today for some reason. He sighed and worked his hands to loosen them after his chore was complete.

With a glance toward his homestead's main building in the distance, Luke smiled in anticipation of returning home. It had been a long day, and he was more than ready to see his precious little Shmi when he returned.

Shmi Skywalker was now seven months old, and her head sported a good shock of jet-black hair that was finer than the silks he'd seen senators wear in their holos. Her blue eyes were so lively and full of emotion. They were bright and innocent, as pure as her soul.

He loved every inch of her; inside and out. And when she smiled at him, her toothless grin was enough to make even his worst day better. Shaking his head to clear it, Luke gathered his gear and walked back to the house, drinking a healthy dose of what was left of his water.

By the time he reached the front door, the twin suns were starting their descent to the horizon, where they would be swallowed by the golden sands once more. Luke detoured to place his gear in the garage and then returned to the house proper.

Shaking the sand from his hair and clothes as best he could, Luke sighed at the cooler temperature of the house. It wasn't cooled by central air, but the simple act of being both underground and out of the suns made a huge difference.

Luke took the steps eagerly, looking about for any sign of his daughter. He heard noises in the kitchen and stopped to peek within.

"Hi Aunt Beru," Luke greeted her with a warm smile.

"Luke." Beru Lars returned the smile, coming forward to embrace him. "Any trouble with the moisture vaporators today?"

"Nothing major, just the usual maintenance," Luke replied, looking around Beru. "Where's Shmi?"

"She was tired, so I put her in her crib," Beru answered. "I think she's still asleep."

"Okay, thanks." Luke turned... and then paused, looking back at Beru. "Did you need help with anything?"

"Not for a little while: dinner isn't ready just yet."

"Alright." Luke resumed his short trek to the room he shared with his child.

Sure enough, the small form in the crib didn't even stir as Luke silently crept inside the door. He paused to gaze upon her, and grinned softly at the sprawled way she slept upon her back: with arms and legs sticking out from under the blanket and her head cocked to the right.

Luke reached into the crib to tenderly caress her scalp, putting all his love into the gesture. Then he withdrew his hand and sank onto his bed with a sigh, resting his head back. He'd taken to napping when he returned from his chores if Shmi was too, since she woke during the night at least once, and had a habit of staying up for an hour or so.

Owen permitted his short naps so long as Luke did not neglect his chores.

 **00000**

It was no surprise when, half an hour later, the soft wails of his daughter woke him up. Luke stretched tired muscles and then sat up with a yawn, realizing that he'd never taken his boots off. Shrugging, Luke stood and shuffled over to where Shmi's little arms and legs were working agitatedly, her small lungs increasing in volume the longer she went without attention.

"Well, hello there!" Luke greeted her with a loving smile.

Shmi's cries halted at the sound of her father's voice, and her big eyes fixated on his face. Seconds later Shmi's mouth turned up into a toothless grin and she reached for him, her tiny fingers grasping to show her intent.

Luke chuckled and reached in to pick her up. "Good morning to you too, Sweetheart..." He caught a whiff of something odiferous and grimaced. "Phew! Someone needs a diaper change!"

Luke set her back down and grabbed the needed supplies, smirking at her now unhappy face.

"Don't look at me like that, unless you like sitting in a dirty diaper," Luke told her. "Now hold still..."

She squirmed a little, as if it was a game to her, but Luke didn't mind. He loved his child, and he didn't mind a little mess. Soon her fresh pants were in place and Luke disposed of the soiled one.

Then, on a whim, Luke returned to the kitchen to prepare a bottle for her while Shmi protested his leaving her sight. He also prepared a small helping of cereal and fruit. They were trying to introduce Shmi to more solids now that she was old enough to both eat and digest them.

"Luke?" Beru appeared at the doorway to the kitchen, her voice holding a question. "Oh, you're already getting her dinner."

Luke turned to find Shmi in Beru's arms, the child babbling happily as she pulled a loose piece of cloth on Beru's shirt into her mouth.

"Yes, I'm just finishing up." Luke hefted the bowl of food and the bottle, and then deftly took Shmi from Beru.

"Dinner will be ready in just a minute, by the way," Beru called after him. "I'll ask Owen to set the table; you can clean up after dinner."

"Yes Ma'am." Luke nodded and situated Shmi into her highchair next to his seat at the dining table.

Shmi spotted the bottle and held her arms out expectantly, but Luke shook his head, hiding the small jug out of her view.

"No Little Lady, solids first," he said with a gentle tap to her chin.

Shmi pouted when he placed a small spoonful of cereal to her lips, and she turned her head away.

"Come on Sweetheart, eat up," Luke urged her.

Shmi resisted a minute more before hunger won out, and she opened her mouth. Luke placed the food on her tongue, and Shmi promptly mouthed it and swallowed. When she opened for more, Luke gave her the fruit this time.

Experience had taught him that if he gave Shmi solids before her bottle, she'd eat more _and_ get more out of the meal. Also, if he varied the bites given to her, it kept her interest much longer. It was also easier to get her eating some veggies if he hid it within fruits.

Luke continued to feed her until she no longer accepted the spoon. Shmi looked at him, her mouth and cheeks smeared in a sticky purple paste. Luke chuckled when her lips turned up into another grin and he kissed her sticky face.

"I love you, Shmi."

"Luke?"

The younger man looked up to find Owen Lars standing at the head of the table with a stack of dishes in his grasp.

"I was just feeding Shmi," Luke told his uncle.

Owens face softened into a warm look upon seeing Shmi. "I see she rather enjoyed her fruit."

Luke laughed. "That she did."

"Here, take your things," Owen instructed, handing Luke first a plate, and then the rest of his utensils.

Luke helped him set Beru's place as well, and then watched Owen disappear, only to return with food and Beru. Once everyone was settled, Luke gave Shmi her bottle while the adults delved into Beru's cooking.

"Luke, how was the work on your end today?" Owen inquired.

"Everything looks good. Also, I will need to go to Tosche Station in the near future for some parts for my T-16... if I may."

Owen considered. "I do need a few things from Anchorhead. I'll send you in three days; they'll be getting a new shipment of droid parts. I want you to pick those up too."

"Yes sir." Luke was relieved that Owen didn't fight him on this one.

Luke loved to fly his Skyhopper: it was much faster than his land speeder, and he was able to pull maneuvers and stunts the speeder had no hope of surviving. It was his one true passion outside of caring for his child, though he'd give it up if it would benefit Shmi.

"Luke, would you mind..."

"Loo."

Everyone froze, all eyes turning to the seat next to Luke. Shmi was staring directly at Luke, her eyes bright as she worked her mouth.

"Looo."

Beru gasped softly while Luke's heart clenched in joy, and he turned to face Shmi.

"Luke," he said slowly.

"Looo-oo," Shmi cooed, her face contorting in concentration.

"She's trying to say your name!" Beru whispered gleefully. "Oh, how precious!"

"Her first word!" Owen agreed, and Luke heard the emotion in the older man's voice.

Luke smiled at them both before he reached over and plucked Shmi from her chair, propping her in his lap, where her attention promptly moved on to his spoon.

"Shmi, can you say it again?" Luke asked.

Shmi blinked at him, and then returned to her spoon, gumming it happily.

"And I believe that's that," Owen joked gently, his smile soft for his grand-niece.

Luke laughed with his family; Shmi oblivious in his arms. But Luke's heart had rarely felt such joy.

Kissing his daughter's head, Luke returned his attention to the conversation he'd been having with his guardians.


	2. First Steps

**First Steps:**

Luke sat at in the living room, working on a homework assignment from class while Owen read up on the latest news from Anchorhead or Mos Eisley. Beru was in the kitchen preparing the evening meal while eleven month old Shmi explored the area with all the attention her small mind could allow.

She had a light scattering of toys about the living room, but Luke didn't mind: he'd clean them up shortly.

At the moment, Shmi was playing with her favorite stuffed eopie toy, making it jump up and down in impossible moves upon the upholstery. Luke smiled softly to himself as he watched her.

After a time, Luke returned to his assignment with a small sigh, trying to get it done before dinner was ready. Luke focused on the task, and was nearly complete when a noise brought his eyes back up to see Shmi now stranding by an armchair.

She'd been pulling herself up using furniture or the legs of the adults near her and then making her way around said objects on wobbly legs that had gradually steadied with time and practice. She'd also finally learned Luke's name, though it still wound sounding more like the 'Loo' she had used the first time.

Luke supposed it was hard for a baby to say his name, though she didn't have nearly as much trouble with the other name Shmi had for him.

"Daa!" she said loudly from where she stood beside the sitting chair across the carpet.

"I see Shmi! Good job, Sweetie!" Luke praised her, seeing her smile at his attention.

Shmi quickly lost focus on him, however, when a sand-fly appeared near her face. Her eyes crossed as she struggled to see it, and then follow its movements. Luke chuckled to himself when, seconds after it left her reach, Shmi dropped down and crawled over to where the fly had landed on a table.

He refocused his weary mind on his paper once more, determined to finish it and be done. But, once again, Shmi proved a distraction, and he bit back another sigh.

"Daa!" Shmi crawled over to him and began to grab at his work.

"No, Shmi," Luke said firmly. "That's Daddy's."

"Daa!" Shmi pouted and held up her eopie.

Realizing what she wanted, Luke took the toy from her and gently moved it about the small table he was hunched over, eventually bringing it around to bop her nose. Shmi giggled happily, and Luke repeated his maneuver a few times until yet again Shmi lost interest and wandered away, forgetting her favorite toy.

Luke returned to his assignment with a laugh and total focus, wanting to just get it done so he could focus on Shmi some more.

"Daa!" Shmi called again, and Luke bit his lip, rushing to finish. Just one last...

"DAA!"

"Hold up Shmi..." Luke soothed, his stylus flying across the page...

"Daa, Daa!" Shmi was growing impatient, and when she went quiet, so focused was Luke on his work that he never noticed.

He'd just finished the last piece of his work, and dropped his stylus with a relieved breath when a gasp sounded from the kitchen. It instantly brought both Luke's and Owen's heads up, though Luke was the first to spot the problem.

Or rather, the miracle.

"Shmi!" Luke gasped, and he was certain his mouth was hanging open.

There, standing all on her own and tentatively moving first one foot then the other, was Shmi. She was headed his way with a determined tongue-bite look.

Luke turned toward her and held out his arms invitingly, and Shmi smiled, clapping her hands excitedly. However, the action caused the baby to lose her balance, and she land on her rear. She looked put-out for a second, but then crawled to the nearest piece of furniture and stood back up.

Next she turned, spotted her father, and let go of her handhold. Her little feet moved haltingly as she tried to get the motor-skills down and she wobbled more than once. But, finally, she made it across the room to Luke's warm arms, and he scooped her up with a huge smile.

"Way to go Shmi!" he cheered, kissing her cheek and then hugging her.

Shmi tolerated this for a few moments before she demanded to be let down. Not one to stand in her way, Luke set his daughter on her feet once more and Shmi began to waddle off toward Owen, who had surreptitiously taken her eopie and was now holding it.

Beru came to stand beside Luke, placing a loving hand on his shoulder as she too observed the baby.

"She's so beautiful, Luke," Beru told him quietly. "And she's strong."

"And stubborn," Luke told her with a grin.

Beru smiled. "Not unlike her father."

Luke shrugged sheepishly. "Yeah."

Beru smiled in return and squeezed his shoulder. The pair of them returned their attention to where Shmi was now grasping Owen's pinkie finger and walking toward the small box of toys they kept.

The sight melted Beru's heart, and she felt her eyes mist. As for Luke, he'd never seen the man act like this, and he considered it a very rare treat.

It was good to have his family around him, he decided with a warm heart.


	3. Loot-or-Sweeting

**Loot-or-Sweeting:**

( **A/N:** _Many thanks to Teaganlola9 and company for this idea!_ _)_

"I still don't like it." Owen groused as he followed Luke into the garage.

"We'll be fine, Uncle Owen," Luke assure his uncle. "It's probably the safest night to be in Mos Eisley, ironically."

Owen huffed. "And just where do you plan to buy a costume for her?"

"I don't need to buy one," Luke said with a proud smile. "I've already got our outfits figured out."

Owen narrowed his suspicious gaze at his nephew. "Oh? Do share this grand idea."

Luke threw him a mischievous smile, and Owen felt a little bad for not being fully supportive in this. Tonight was All Spookers Eve, a Tatooine holiday celebrated in the fall where children dressed up in costumes and went loot-or-sweeting. People would sit by their front doors and hand out sweets and other trinkets to the children.

The holiday had been created to let the children of the desolate desert world have one fun night in which to just be kids: to see others their own age, play games and receive treats. It was beloved by most and, to everyone's initial surprise, the city of Mos Eisley— and other larger ones dotted about the world— took great measures to ensure a safe night for all.

While Owen had never cared for it, Beru had managed to convince him to let her take Luke once to twice when he was small. And now Luke wanted to take three-year-old Shmi to Mos Eisley for the holiday celebration.

When Luke took Owen to a pile of extra droid parts, the older man's first thought was 'NO!' but he restrained himself, wanting to allow this one night for Luke and his sweet daughter.

"I had planned to dress Shmi up as a droid, and me too if there's enough parts," Luke explained, giving Owen a pleading look.

Owen sighed softly. "As long as all these parts come back, that's okay with me."

Luke's wide smile told Owen he'd made the right choice. "Thank you Uncle Owen. We'll be careful, I promise!"

Owen lifted a brow. "Make sure Beru gets a chance to take holos of you two before you leave."

Luke nodded. "Yes sir!"

He got to work and Owen left him to it.

Two hours later, Shmi tottered into the main seating area of the Lars home, a huge grin on her face as her little body rattled and clanked with astro-droid parts. She looked like a garbage can was strapped to her, while her exposed arms stuck through where the droid's wheeled appendages would have been attached. On her head, carefully situated, was a dented dome with the photoreceptor facing fore.

Behind the child followed her father, covered in strapped-on protocol droid parts to act as her counterpart.

Owen smiled before he could hide it, and Beru laughed while collecting her holo camera.

"Hold still!" Beru ordered.

Luke and Shmi both posed as the droids they were dressed to be, and Beru snapped a few holos. Then they were ushered to the speeder, where it was an interesting chore to get Shmi safely strapped in.

Owen turned to Beru once the duo was gone. "He truly loves that little girl."

Beru smiled softly at him. "Yes, Luke would do anything for Shmi."

"I know," Owen whispered.

 **00000**

Luke parked the speeder with the others of those from out of town, taking Shmi's hand once she was on the ground, her collection sack in hand.

"You ready?" he asked her.

Shmi beamed up at him. "Yes!"

"Okay, and do you remember what you're supposed to say?"

"Loot-or sweet!" Shmi dutifully recited.

"That's right." Luke grinned. "Let's go!"

Shmi bounced up and down in excitement as Luke took her from home to home, where she eagerly walked up and collected her trinkets and sweets from those offering them. Luke took in the multitude of costumes worn by other kids, chuckling to himself when a set of twins walked by, arguing over which end of their bantha costume they were supposed to be wearing.

Luke held Shmi's hand despite the extra security measures the city put up for this evening. In the chaos of the excited children, it would be an easy thing for Shmi and him to become separated.

Shmi abruptly tugged on his arm and led him up a particularly nice walkway. "Over here Daddy! She's not got anyone at the moment!"

Luke laughed and followed. "Okay, okay, I'm coming."

They approached the house, which was festooned with decorations and a woman dressed as a witch. She cocked her head curiously at their approach.

"Luke?"

Luke frowned, and then after a moment he recognized her. "Heather?"

She broke into a wide smile. "I thought that was you." She looked to Shmi, who was standing expectantly before her seat.

"Loot-or-sweet!" Shmi said with a toothy smile.

Heather laughed and pulled a treat out of her bowl, placing it in Shmi's bag. "There you go. I love your costume."

"Thank you!" Shmi beamed.

"How are you doing, Heather?" Luke asked.

"I'm doing fine, thank you," Heather replied.

Their little meet was interrupted when a group of kids suddenly appeared, creating chaos.

"I'll see you another time," Luke waved and led Shmi off.

He and Shmi finished their rounds, also playing games when they were available. Finally, when Shmi was nearly asleep on her feet, Luke carried her back to their speeder, where he stripped her out of her costume and covered her already pajama-clad form with a blanket to help ward off the chill of night.

He then took off his droid casing parts and stacked everything into the speeder, making sure not to leave anything behind as he'd promised Owen.

As he drove them back to the farm, Luke spared a glance at his daughter, her sweet face highlighted by the light of the moons. Luke reached over and tucked a stray strand of her midnight hair behind her ear and smiled at her.

"I love you Shmi," he murmured. "Happy Spookers Eve."


End file.
